RENAMON
by Rodolfo Espinoza Arce
Summary: ella era una chica normal hasta que fue sometida a un experimento que la transformo en lo que es ahora


**Renamon capítulo 1:el proyecto R parte 1**

Supongo que me conocen,o por lo menos han oído hablar de mi ,Renamon la digimon perteneciente a rika nonaka

A la cual llevo mucho tiempo sin ver.

Pero lo que no saben,es la historia de sobre cómo me convertí en lo que soy ahora

Pues bien verán antes de mis aventuras con mis amigos ,les contaré mi historia

Yo era una chica humana normal,tenía una vida como cualquier otra,nunca tuve parejas o amigos y siempre era mi trabajo ante todo,en ese entonces mi actitud era fría y dura.

Los días que no tenía que trabajar,salia a hacer ejercicio un rato hasta que cierto día casi ocurre una desgracia

-muy bien tú puedes solo una vuelta más -

Fue lo que dije mientras corría,cuando un tipo enmascarado pasó cerca de mí y jaló mi bolso ,yo por supuesto que no lo iba a soltar.

A pesar de los jaloneos y golpes que este tiro en mi contra pero lo que pasó después fue la segunda cosa más dolorosa que me ha ocurrido,la primera ya se las contare después y es que el tipo saco una pistola y me disparo en el brazo,cosa que me dolió bastante.

A pesar de que mi herida sano,nunca olvidaré ese día porque tras eso yo quise tomar una decisión importante

-¿estás segura de que quieres tomar clases de defensa personal?-

-así es,comenzaré a tomar clases para aprender a defenderme porque por tipos como ese podría llegar a morir algún día -

-yo solo te digo que tomar ese tipo de clases es muy peligroso -

-yo sé lo que hago-

-pues allá tú - mencionó la chica

yo seguía con mi plan todo para poder evitar una desgracia,más sin embargo al ir aprendiendo técnicas de pelea yo comencé a adquirir fuerza y poder que sinceramente me gustaron a tal grado que al ya saber pelear,quise saber más y más

Digamos que me empecé a apasionar por la fuerza y el poder físico tanto que me olvide de dónde venía el poder y la fuerza más importante para cualquier ser humano o ser digital y es que aunque ir adquiriendo fuerza y poder me gustaba,comenzaba a sentirme muy sola y sin amigos.

A veces me desahogaba en mi casa y otras veces trataba de no darle importancia y lo ignoraba entrenando para hacerme más fuerte,cabe mencionar que los entrenamientos me funcionaron también para otra cosa tales como bajar de peso y crecer un poco más

Mi abuela estaría orgullosa de mi,yo a ella le extrañaba mucho.

Todo lo que tenía para recordarla era un par de braceras de combate que eran flexibles y se ajustaban cómodamente al tamaño de los brazos,eso sin mencionar que en ellas estaban grabadas los símbolos del yin y yang los cuales representaban el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal por lo que se.

Dichas prendas las usaba poco pero las tenía muy bien guardadas,en fin un día yo me encontraba en la calle

-necesito volverme más fuerte y poderosa-

Dije más que nada para mí misma,pero dichas palabras llamaron la atención de un joven que se acercó hacia mi

-¿quién es usted?-le pregunte con seriedad

-perdone pero no pude evitar por lo que usted menciono y quisiera proponerle un trato a usted,usted obtendrá fuerza y poder a cambio de algo-

Me puse a pensar,aunque la oferta era tentadora decidí rechazarla y más porque él se negaba a decirme lo que yo tenía que dar a cambio.

Pero aquel chico tenía otros métodos para poder hacer que yo fuera su conejillo de Indias,solo digamos que con el tiempo se volvió mi novio y como una serpiente él se enroscó en mí para que en cuando yo bajara la guardia él me logrará atrapar sin que yo tuviera salida alguna.

En una de nuestras cenas sin que yo me diera cuenta el colocó algo en mi bebida

-muy bien amor ya volví,perdóname pero tenía que ir al baño-

Dije yo sonriendo,a lo que el desgraciado fingió una cálida sonrisa

-no importa,oye amor no crees que ya es hora de un brindis por nuestro aniversario? Recuerda que hoy cumplimos un año de ser pareja,querida -

-no tienes que recordármelo,lo recuerdo perfectamente -

Dije mientras que con una mano levante mi copa y me dediqué a brindar,pero cuando le di el primer sorbo a mi bebida fue cuando no supe más...

Poco tiempo después desperté en una especie de cama de la cual no podía moverme

-¿pero qué es esto?-

Logré darme cuenta de que ahora lo que traía puesto era una bata,de esas de las que siempre traen los pacientes,pero yo no parecía estar en un hospital,empecé a escuchar voces

-todo está listo para que el proyecto R empiece-

-¿de qué rayos están hablando?-

Fue lo que pensé,cuando de pronto una silueta humana se hizo presente


End file.
